The return of XANA
by Freedom fighters
Summary: School had begun again at Kadic academy. After school Jeremy checked on the supercomputer and noticed XANA had woken up again. But Jeremy and the others get help from a new student who happens to know.


The return of Xana  
The new kid

It was the first day of a new school year at Kadic academy. It's been a long time since Jeremy has checked on the Supercomputer for anything suspicious so after class he took the shortcut thought the boiler room. "Hey, Belpois, what do you think your doing, get back to class!" Jim said as he grabbed him and pulled him to his class room. Yumi was in the middle of class when the principal came in with a new student who had shaggy dark blue hair. "Class we have a new exchange student, introduce yourself." The teacher said. "My name is Jake Williams, my dad is from the U.S., but my mom is Japanese. I moved here because my dad has business here." He explained. Then he sat down in class. After class Yumi met up with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita. When they were about to leave, the microwave in the kitchen exploded with a black cloud with a faint picture of XANA's mark. They looked at each other and said, "We have to go check the lab." Then they went off. Jake watched where they were going for a few seconds and then started following them. Once they were about to close the elevator he jumped in with them. "Where are you guys going? There's class after this." He asked. "What! How did you get in here?" Jeremy said. When they got to the lab Jeremy went to the computer and did a scan for any abnormalities. "Oh no, this is not good XANA's back but he doesn't have enough energy to cause anything really bad yet. You have to deactivate the tower before he gets stronger, he's taking energy from appliances at school." Jeremy said "Go down to the scanners, it's time to go back to Lyoko." Ulrich and the others went down to the scanners. Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita went first. All the scanners were open when it was Odd's turn. Jake snuck into one of them, so Jeremy scanned both of them into Lyoko. Jake was amazed once he saw the place. He looked at himself, which was a ninja with a blue suit with shurikens attached to the belt. "What is this place, a video game?" He gasped "What are we supposed to do, fight each other?" "No, they were supposed only come to deactivate the tower, oh yeah by the way, the tower is in the Mountain region, so take the tower to go there, I'll send you your vehicles." We headed off but three megatanks was guarding the tower. "How do we kill them?" Jake asked. "You have to hit it right in the strange mark when these ones open up, same for the other monsters." It opened up charging for an attack, but he threw a shuriken and it hit dead center. The megatank shook a bit, but then exploded. "Nice one Jake." Odd said. "Hey Jeremy we should keep him, he's pretty good." Jeremy took a while but agreed. The other two mega tanks were charging for an attack. Ulrich and Jake both attacked at the same time. Ulrich used his saber. "Nice job, you catch on pretty quickly." He said. And Jake used the large shuriken attached to his back. "Alright how do we get in, there's no door or anything?" "Oh you just walk through the wall. Easy as that." Aelita said. They all walked in. They all went down into the void under the platform. "Wait! What are you doing?" Jake exclaimed. "Just come on you'll be fine." Odd yelled. He went along with them. They exited the tower to see purple mountain tops. Then we ran off towards the activated tower. "So Jeremy, what's XANA, some kind of virus." Jake asked. "XANA is an artificial intelligence that has gone rouge and wants to control mankind." Jeremy answered. "If its so dangerous, why not get help? I mean like, there's a lot of people out there." Jake asked. "Well, it's kinda complicated." Jeremy said. When he wasn't paying attention Odd got shot right between the eyes by a krabe. "Ouch that must've hurt a lot, wait what happens when we die." Jake gasped. "We just get sent back to the lab." Aelita said, "but it does hurt a little." "You guys are nearing the activated tower, get ready." There were three krabes guarding the tower. Jake looked at the krabe, and got my shuriken ready. He threw two, but the krabe ducked under one, but the top of its head got sliced by the other. Yumi killed two at the same time with one fan. Aelita ran into the tower, and deactivated it. "Return to the past now!" Jeremy said. After that a bright white light came up and we were back at the school. Jeremy called Jake over to sit at their table for lunch. He walked over and sat with them. "Do you promise to never tell our secret to anyone no matter what?" Jeremy said. "I swear." He answered back. "By the way how come you were following us?" Odd asked. "Oh because Sissi specifically said that not to hang with those losers while pointing at you earlier today." Jake said "Since she said that I thought you guy's were cool so I followed you. Oh and Ulrich I think she has a really big crush on you." "Ya think!" They all said at the same time. We laughed and ate lunch until it was class time. Jake figured XANA might attack again so he warned the others before he went to his science class. He noticed that Ms. Hertz was acting strange until she tried to knock Jake out. He looked into her eyes and saw XANA's mark. He warned the others, and they met at the lab again, and got into the scanners.

To be continued...


End file.
